A ripper's tale
by Thesaiyan21
Summary: There are many names for Raiden. He thought no one would knew his real name. Until he met her. P.S harem Rated T for a bit of gore
1. A ripper's tale starts

**Hey guys, back again with a new story, don't worry the Universal warrior SON GOKU is still coming, it's just… Delayed but here I am, doing a single RWBY story, also it will be a harem. So far it's Cinder and Emerald, but you can choose the rest. May have a few (or a lot) Metal Gear Rising: Revengance reference (For ex: Name, nick name and so on)**

 **Speech of the Day:** ** _Life is a dream for the wise, a game for a fool, a comedy for the rich, and a tragedy for the poor- Sholom Aleichem_**

Death, that's what surrounded him. Right now he just finished killing ten police officers and two huntsmen with ease. This person wore a black t-shirt with a trench coat above it, black jeans with black shoes and a Grimm mask to hide his face. He was used to this. This became somewhat daily for him since he knew how to grip his weapon. He found killing thrilling. The hunt, the chase, everything about it felt good. Yet, he still wouldn't go as far as to kill a child. He found it… Frustrating. His senses held him back; he knew he couldn't survive like this. After all, it was indeed the ''Survival of the fittest'' as he liked to call it. Right now he exited the police station to find a woman waiting for him. She had short black hair, amber eyes and red dress with heels. Then, she started to speak,

''The killer of huntsmen, the soulless one, the ripper'' She began listing of the names he had earned over the years. ''So many names yet, nobody knows your real name, isn't that right, Raiden?'' The amber eyed one asked, Raiden's eyes widened, nobody knew his real name. The only ones who knew it were already, dead. ' _Who is this Woman'_ He thought.

'' What do you want'' The ripper asked grimly. It wasn't noticeably yet, his tone sended chills down her spine.

''Easy, a simple… Allegiance'' The black haired woman stated

''Allegiance? '' He asked and then he chuckled ''I'm not an idiot, you would just try to kill me, wouldn't you?'' He asked the woman ''Besides, I don't even know your name. How is that fair?'' The Amber eyed woman just listened, there were truth behind his words, he wouldn't kill him but, after all how could he trust her?

''Very well, then I shall tell you my name. Cinder, Cinder Fall.'' The now known woman named Cinder stated.

''Well, then I suppose you know my full name as well, don't you'' Raiden asked

''Raiden Alexander'' Cinder stated then she continued, ''what are you?'' She asked with a serious expression, Raiden raised an eyebrow behind his mask

''What do you mean?'' He asked

''You're not human, yet no Faunus, you look like human yet you have the senses of a Faunus, people claim you have more than one semblance. What are you? '' She asked

''A Monster'' He responded ''Now, what do you TRULY want!?'' He asked with a serious expression

''For now, an allegiance'' She said with a somewhat of a true smile, He didn't have much choice, so he decided

''Fine,where are we going?'' He asked

'' Excellent, we are going to the airport; we take a bullhead to atlas in three hours annnnnnnd… Change your clothes.'' She stated before turning away and going. _'What's wrong with my- oh right… Blood'_ He thought grimly and went to his house and quickly changed into a white t-shirt, black jumper with dark blue jeans, black sun glasses and black fighting shoes. He went at the Airport and, sure enough, she was there waiting for him.

''Ready to go?'' She asked

''Sure'' He answered and they were on the ship

 **Ship to Atlas, Raiden POV**

I still wonder how I got here, I mean COME ON, I had a perfect life, Killing, money and Oh, and did I mention Fame? But, NOOO, Fate just had to screw me over it just had to, am I right? Anyway, the ship just landed and she led me to a building's backyard. It was silence before she began to ask

''Why did you choose this? This lifestyle?'' She asked

''I came from a bloodline of so-called monsters'' I started ''I always was trained to kill anyone, and one day- they were wiped out, all of them. My family, friends. I was the only one who escaped. Over time, my hate grew for, not just humans but for Faunus as well. Then I killed my first Victim. It felt good, real good. I killed more and more, and slowly, it became a life to me, and so that's why'' I concluded and just then, a mint haired girl came out. When she saw us, she started to draw her weapons, which looked like to be a dual pistol. I started to drew my sword as well but, then Cinder started to speak-

''Don't'' said ''unless of course you want them to hear you'' that stopped the Mint haired girl

''What do you want?'' she asked

''I've already told you, and I don't like repeating myself.''

''I didn't do anything'' She defended ''just leave me alone''

''I know my fair share of liars and thieves. Stealing is an art of patience, coordination and in a pinch, sleight of hand. But you didn't steal that ring in your pocket.'' When she said that the mint haired girl searched her pockets, then Cinder started to speak again ''You took it right before the jeweler's eyes, and he smiled.'' After that, the mint haired girl asked

''Who are you?'' She questioned. Cinder just smiled evilly. Then she took us to her warehouse, where there was a ton of food awaiting us. The girl –who I learned was Emerald- stared at the food and to tell the truth so was I.

''Go ahead'' was all Cinder said before I jumped at the food. It was delicious actually. ''Follow me, and you'll never be hungry again''

''Thank you'' Emerald hoarsely said. I stayed quiet. Cinder looked over to me.'' And you?'' She asked. I stood up and faced her and said

''Fine, but if I see any signs of betrayal, I will leave.'' That was all I said and she nodded. Little did Raiden know that this will give him the journey of a lifetime, and possibly the last.

 **So guys, did you like it? Yes or no? also poll on my profile for harem.**


	2. A little visit from the Ripper

Hey, so this story got 2 favourite 's and 3 follows, so far good, also the poll results so far are:

Neo: 2

Weiss: 2

Ruby: 2

Also, do you guys want someone else? If so,just PM me. Now the most important thing is that this will be a very big AU (Alternate Universe) what do you guys think? Anyway it will be a big AU. Now without further things let's start

Quote of the Day: Isn't it sad when you get hurt so much you can finally say ''I'm used to it''

Raiden P.O.V

We were in a bullhead right now, moving to the mountains. All Cinder told us that we needed an apprentice. Now I don't know what that means but I don't care. As long as I still get the thrill and killing pleasure I'm okay with it. After we got off the Bull head we headed towards the mountains. Where I met probably the, most gruesome scene, ever. What looked like to be a forest was burned down. Blood everywhere and there was one kid with silver hair, emotionless Gray eyes and a body of a man who looked unconscious or even dead. We had Different reactions; Emerald was wide eyed, Cinder had an emotionless look and I had an interested look. Maybe, Cinder was right. Maybe there will be a thrill of battle right now. A few more seconds later the Gray haired guy started to speak

''What are you looking at?'' He questioned

''We're looking for Marcus Black'' Cinder stated, the Gray haired guy spat towards a nearby corpse

''There you go'' and when he said that he gestured towards the corpse

''That's the assassin?'' Emerald questioned, and that's when I decided to join in

''Yep, Marcus Black, so called assassin, getting killed by your own son is a very humiliating fate'' I said with a stoic Face.

''and you're his son?'' Cinder questioned, but honestly, it sounded more like a statement than a question. ''So what's your name?'' Cinder asked

''Mercury'' he said

''Mercury'' Cinder repeated while I just sigh at Cinder, then she starts explaining to him everything, including the fall maidens, and then asked him if he wanted to join us

''What's in it for me?'' Mercury questioned, clearly sceptical. Couldn't say I blame him

''We don't need him!'' argued Emerald ''everything was going fine!'' just then Cinder slapped Emerald, and I had to hold back a smirk, and so did Mercury from the looks of it.

''do NOT mistake your place.'' Cinder warned

''My dad always said –If you need to know a city ask the rats-'' Mercury informed

''Good, Raiden, you will go to this White Fang HQ at Vale'' as Cinder said that she showed me the place on the map

''What should I do when I get there? Eradicated everybody?'' I asked and form the looks of it, Emerald and Mercury looked at me like I have grown a second head ''what?'' I questioned, and Cinder responded

''No you just wait there until we arrive'' I shrugged ''Fine'' and I headed out

 **White Fang HQ Raiden's P.O.V**

When I finally arrived at the HQ I waited as Cinder told me, to be honest I didn't kill in a while and I was starting to grew restless, so to kill time I took out my comic and started reading it, occasionally I would look up if anything happened. So far, nothing. After a while Cinder arrived at the entrance and I came face to face with the pyromaniac

''Nice of you to join me'' I said and looked at her to see her smiling

'' of course'' and then we entered the white fan HQ to see a red haired man, with a grimm mask, and black and red clothes and he had a flower like symbol on his back. Cinder began to explain everything. How she wanted an allegiance with the white Fang, how it would be beneficial for both of us. I could tell he will do a double take

''So let me get this straight. You could've gone to anyone for help, You could have made a deal with a gang leader, paid off some huntsman that had strayed from their… Righteous path. But instead, you choose to seek an audience with me.'' Adam stated

''You are the one we need'' Cinder stated ''Your skill. Your ability to lead those underneath you. You're an exceptionally valuable man Adam. And we put a lot of thought into-'' she continued before she was interrupted.

''Then you're clearly not thinking straight!'' Exclaimed Adam ''If you truly understood me, then you'd know, coming here was a mistake'' You have no Idea how I would like to kill him now. Prideful idiot. But Instead chose to keep my opinion to myself. Then Adam continued ''The white Fang is not an organization for hire, we're a force of Revolution!'' Me, Mercury and Emerald shared a glance we've both had our 'you can't be serious' expression on.

''I believe our plan may be beneficial for all parties involved.'' Cinder started ''I... have an associate in Vale. He and I are working on a revolution of our own. But we can't do it without your forces. We need-'' Adam cut her off

''What you need is to leave.' He states as he holds up his weapon, unconsciously I start to grip my weapon as well. Cinder notices and holds up a hand, and I remove it. ''You're asking my men to die for your cause.'' Adam states ''A HUMAN cause'' he spits the word 'human' with Venom ''That, is not an idea I am willing to entertain.'' Adam states Cinder has an angry look on her face and slowly says

''very well'' Cinder bows and we take our leave. First Cinder, then Mercury, Emerald and finally I exit not before taking a last look at him ''Faunus trash'' I mutter just before I leave.

 **So, this is the end of this Chapter. How did you like it? Also do you guys want Raiden to be a villain or an Anti-hero? Your choice, also if any of you want any plus pairings then just PM me. Also, first fight scene next Chapter. Later-Thesaiyan21**


	3. Past and A ripper's decision

Yep… it just got destroyed. ,my work. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Anyway I got it back, so yeah all I'm gonna say is that this chapter may make your guys change your mind. Also the Hero option is now available. Why? Just read on-

Raiden was many things. A murderer, a liar, a cheater. Yet he was also honourable. He wasn't always like this. He was once a leader of a team called team RAGE and, yes he was the team leader. His partner, Amber, second in command and the rest of the team George and Emily. He loved them. Protected them. Until that faithful day, on one mission when they were third years, they were only supposed to dispose of Grimm. But sadly that wasn't the case. The famous terrorists, the white fang were also there. They engaged them and that's when it happened. His teammates. George and Emily were killed. Raiden being furious was an understatement. He was sure angry and if you think that's the worst part then you're wrong. He unleashed his inner beast the Akuma rippā (1), and killed them. It felt good. Most soldiers ran away when they saw their leader killed. The only person who remained was…Amber. Then she did the most unexpected thing. She hugged him. Raiden was used to getting hugs, but even now? When she saw him, kill people in cold blood. This definitely gave him a whirlwind of emotions. The biggest ones were Regret, Confusion and Happiness. Regret because he killed people, yet it felt good. Confusion because he didn't comprehend what was going on and happiness because she didn't run away. Reluctantly he hugged back.

''Shh, I'm here for you.'' She whispered slowly. Amber wasn't just a huntress but, a friend as well. Ozpin told her about the Akuma rippā because of her 'special' treatment. Raiden let his tears fall. For the first since the murder of his parents this was the first time he cried. Amber kept whispering. For Raiden, she was the best partner he could wish for. Eventually he had fallen asleep. When he woke up he was in a hospital, next to him Ozpin.

''I see you woke up'' Ozpin said and Raiden nodded. Too tired to speak. ''I need to discuss some matters with you .'' Ozpin said with a serious face

''Yes sir'' Raiden muttered weakly. ''What happened out there?'' Ozpin asked Raiden tried to recall it ''We, were in a forest. We got ambushed by both the White fang and Grimm. We thought them off but-'' That's when it hit him like a ton of bricks. ''MY TEAM! ARE THEY OKAY?'' Raiden jumped to his feet. Completely forgetting his tiredness Ozpin showed one emotion. Pity. ''Miss. Amber is okay but Emily and George…'' Raiden clenched his fists and went to his swords Seigirippā (2) and headed out the door. Still in his stench cote. ''and what are you going to do young man?'' Ozpin asked. The Gray eyed boy turned to face the head-master ''none of your business.'' Raiden answered coldly. This surprised Ozpin, to the point where he dropped his mug. Raiden wasn't usually this cold. He was ,as Amber told him, the very happy and helping type. Even to the people who didn't deserve it. ''What would Amber think?'' Raiden Froze, and blood red aura invaded his body. What he saw next terrified him. Killing Red eyes with sharp Teeth with ENOURMUS killing intent bent on him. Just him. ' **'Don't you dare talk about her** '' Raiden threatened. Ozpin stood up. ''Just know if you change your mind, Beacon will be here for you.'' That was all Ozpin said and Raiden said one thing. '' Thank you'' Ozpin smiled and watched as Raiden went out the door. Ozpin knew there was no real choice in forcing him to stay here. Perhaps, just perhaps he may have the power to not only rival the four maidens, but his own power. Ozpin gently took out a photo from one of his pockets which showed a man who had Brown hair and Grey eyes, next to him was his Wife who had green eyes and Grey Hair. And in the middle stood Ozpin. ''I'm sorry, old friend. I taught him all I could'' Ozpin said before even he shed a single tear.

Raiden remembered all of that. He promised to himself that he will NOT hurt Amber. She's the only one who really gone into his heart. He still remembered her laugh, her smile. All of the memories that had her in it. Good and bad ones alike. Raiden smiled even at the thought of it. He was currently in his room. Waiting for his so-called 'friends' eventually he took out a picture of his whole team. It showed him, Amber, George and Emily. He stood behind Amber, with a hand over her shoulders and Smiled. He rarely smiled. The only times he smiled was when he saw pictures about his team. Eorge was a wolf Faunus who sat on the ground giving an emotionless look. But if you looked closely, you can see the happiness in his eyes. Emily, the frustrating one. She was really annoying. Eventually they warmed up to each other and the picture showed her giving a smile. He heard heel clicking's and put the picture away. The door opened to reveal Mercury.

''Hey, Cinder wants us to go.'' Raiden nodded and followed Mercury.

 **(Forest)**

They saw a hooded figure on a Horse. Emerald the illusionist of the team stepped forward and shortly after, the figure got off and while Emerald tried to shoot at it. She made the most armature move she could. She side stepped and Dust came and Unfortunately the figure noticed it and took off her cloak. It made Raiden freeze right then and there. Brown hair, Brown Eyes. It was none other than his old teammate, Amber. He took of his mask and crushed it. To his surprise, it gave him, even more power. He jumped and landed in the middle. Even Amber froze. Raiden's mind shut down. He didn't know what to do. But he knew one thing. Whatever he's going to decide to do, he's going to do it fast.

 **EEY! I like this chapter. Possibly the best one so far.**

 **1=Demon Ripper**

 **2=Justice Ripper**

 **Also here are the choices and what will happen if you choose it-**

 **Hero=Saves Amber and branches off**

 **Anti-hero=Leaves and let's the promise go. Doesn't branch off**

 **Villain=Fights Amber, and branches a bit**

 **As always Rate and Review. But quickly- here is Raiden's Bio-**

 **Name=Raiden Alexander**

 **Age=23**

 **Theme song= Collective Consciousness It plays on MGR**

 **Occupation= (Hero=Teacher/Agent, Anti-Hero= Vigilante and Villain= Evil mastermind)**

 **That's all folks-The saiyan 21**


	4. AN

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US"HEY so, a status update.. I have to tell you that I'm putting ALL of my stories on hold apart from Universal Fusion Vegito and a new Naruto Story called: A Hatake's dream. It's basically OC X Tsunade starting from Kakashi's generation to Shippuden. Just to let you guys know./span/strong/p 


End file.
